The Last of Them
by 7H3 D0C70R
Summary: AU. A young Sorotek bounty hunter with a hard past finds herself caught up in the middle of a war, and knows the secret to winning it. The Republic finds her as a valuable asset, but the Separatists understand her better. Who does she choose in the end?
1. The Jedi Council

**AN: I know that this will probably not come as a shock to you, but I'm a HUGE Star Wars fan... and so is my whole family. So, I've decided to write this. Blah, blah, I don't own Star Wars because I'm not George Lucas, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a world filled with colour. Everything was colourful, as far as I could tell. The plants, roads, dirt, everything. My upper hands flew to my face. I was always afraid of colours, they hurt my eyes. Perhaps because my home world was nothing but greys, whites, and blacks. Or maybe it was because I had never left it before.

"Do you see that?" A gruff voice came from within the distance.

"Yeah," another replied. "What is it?"

"It's a Sorotek."

"But they're extinct!"

"Atz noev jeçh lēīry. Quz-toi waa?" I asked in my native tongue.

"What did it say?"

"Too much colour here. I don't understand that last part, though. I never learned too much," one of the voices attempted to translate.

"I speak your language as well," I said in their language. "I asked 'What are you?' if you wanted to know." I moved my lower hands began to sense everything around me as I began to take a step forward. I was wary of my surroundings, there could be dangers.

"We are Clone Troopers. My name is Hevy," the gruff- Hevy- replied.

"I'm Echo," the other piped in. "Who are you?"

"I personally don't know myself, I never received my name," I whispered sadly. It's true, my home planet Soro was destroyed not long ago, and you could only receive a name from a tribe leader.

"What did they call you?" Hevy asked while Echo flipped through a data pad.

"Adreesk Stre, or 'Doom Bringer' in your tongue."

"Adreesk Stre is a notorious bounty hunter known for her intellect, agility, ingenuity, and fear of colour. Mostly hired for bringing wanted criminals to justice or destroying rouge soldiers, Stre is accounted for the destruction of 13 Republican and Separatist leaders," the data pad spoke.

"That's HER?" Hevy walked in a circle while examining me.

I am still considered a child by other races, but I'm considered a "Gege Strex" or "High Death" by my people. Basically I'm almost a tribe leader at 13, and the only thing keeping my back was the Name Ceremony.

"She'll need to be taken to the Jedi Council," Echo said in a quiet tone. "She could be a threat."

0o0o0o0o

"This is the bounty hunter that has caused all of the damage?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said while stroking his beard. "I never thought it would be a youngling."

I growled and all four arms showed their diamond-like claws. Being called a youngling always cut through me like a blade, my closest thing to family always called me that. "Never say that word around me. EVER," I sneer through gritted fangs.

"How could-" Anakin Skywalker began.

"Patience, Anakin. Much to tell, this one has," the smaller green one, Master Yoda, interrupted.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," I said with a bow. "I apologise for my outburst, Jedi Council. The closest thing I had to family always called me a youngling. Losing him makes the word hurt every time I hear it." My claws retract and my teeth begin to grow blunt.

"That's a very interesting looking lightsaber you have, may I see it- uh- what is your name?" Master Obi-Wan asked me.

"You may call me Stre, Master Obi-Wan. And no, you may not touch the lightsaber. It's not because I don't want you too, but any other being that comes in contact with the hilt dies instantly," I explain the grim tales of the many creature touching the hilt when trying to steal my 'saber. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you could show the blade?"

"Of course," I reach for my lightsaber and then show the blade. "I can't look at the blade for to long, it hurts my eyes." The blade shows of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, white, grey, and black light portions.

"I've never seen a blade like that," Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka, began. "Where did you get it?"

"I didn't get it, I made it myself. It took 5 years to collect the parts from my trophies, but I managed to build it. Oh yea! If you press this button right here," I pause as my lightsaber hilt becomes a blaster, "I also have a blaster when I need it."

Something black moving in the corner catches my eye. It has six legs and one eye on a swivel.

"Like right now," I aim and fire a grey bolt at the droid. When I walk over and pick up the dark metal, I examine the message carved into the back.

The end is coming quickly, and you are going to be a part of it. -The Chancellor

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the story being mostly dialogue, but this is only the first chapter. There will be more, I promise.**


	2. Metallic Love

My feet clicked along the black linoleum as I made my way towards the designated area that I will be staying in for the time being. The tribe used to tell the Small Ones stories about how the Jedi lock their guests up in cells located underneath the Temple. Mostly thought were told just to scare us, but others thought they were true.

"Is it true?" I turn and ask one of the Clones, Cody, I believe.

"Is what true?" Cody looks puzzled.

"That the Jedi lock up their guests in cells underneath the Temple."

Cody laughs and shakes his head. "Where did you get that idea?"

"The Elders used to tell us stories about how the Jedi lock up guests in their Temple, and don't let them out," I tell Cody as we approach a door.

"Well, I don't believe giving you the luxury room is counted as locking you up. Is it?"

"No, I don't suppose it is," I add a light chuckle and enter the room.

"Just ask the droids if you need anything," Cody says as he exits.

The word "droid" bounces around my brain as I approach the large couch. Droids have never been a good thing to me; they always end up giving me some kind of trouble.

_Never mind that_, I think to myself, _there's bigger things to worry about. Perhaps I could use one or two to my advantage, but that probably won't happen_.

I walk over to the window and examine the view. Hover-cars whiz by, life forms of all types mingle about atop different buildings and on the streets below, and I think I see fireworks in the distance. They all go about their business without giving a thought about a war raging on outside of their perfect little homes. Just like how my own was. I try to keep the tears back, but my eyes fail me as they begin to pour down my cheeks.

"Excuse me, Miss. Is something wrong?"

I hear a voice come from behind me, and I whip around with my blaster ready to see a golden droid standing before me. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I wipe back my tears and try to look strong.

"I-I am C-3PO, cyborg-human relations. I've been assigned to attend to your needs while you stay here. How may I be of service?" The droid replies.

The hand holding my weapon puts it back in the holder. There was a slight chance that this "C-3PO" could help after all. "So, C-3PO, you're a translator right?"

"Yes, Mistress. I'm fluent in over 6 million languages and forms of communication. How did you know?"

"T pech dy." (I just do.)

"Ah, T waa. Soroteka, wyyznav?" (Ah, I see. Soroteka, correct?)

"Jex, wen das inaqeb?" (Yes, are you fluent?)

"I'm sorry, but my knowledge stops there. Soro wasn't identified whenever I was programmed."

"Then I suppose my question doesn't need an answer," I say and turn my back to the gold bot. My eyes fail me again when a tear rolls down my cheek. It always did hurt me when barely anyone had hear of Soro. We hadn't been known long before the Empire destroyed our civilisation. Fortunately, I was off-world when it happened. Otherwise, an entire history would've been obliterated before it was ever know.

"What is the matter?" C-3PO and his slightly annoying politeness cut my train of thought.

I sigh and face the droid, "I was thinking of home. That's all," my tears stop falling and I do something strange. The corners of my mouth turn upward; an alien action to me. "What is happening?"

The droid thinks for a moment before replying, "I believe it is called 'smiling'. Mostly used to show happiness, or other emotions as well."

"What about love?"

"Yes I do suppose that to. Why do you-" C-3PO stops speaking when I connect my lips to cold metal. He freezes up in shock, and when I break off the kiss he appears to be dumbfounded.

"Did you like that?" I say as I step backwards. Suddenly I feel strange. Never have I done this before; the Elders always said kissing was very powerful and not to be done carelessly.

"I think I did. However, I never thought that any being would be attracted to a droid. Why you?"

I shrug and sit on the couch. "I've never been the most normal of sentient organics in the galaxy. Come on, I had to be on my tip-toes and only got your jaw, and that was with my legs extended...Did I forget to mention that some parts been replaced machinery?" My cheeks grow warm as C-3PO joins me on the couch.

"I don't believe you did. Were your lips supposed to attach to a different part?" 3PO looks extremely uncomfortable as he tries to scoot closer, but his mechanical joints prevent that.

My body reacts before I can even think, and suddenly I'm in his lap with my arms around his neck. "Yes," I begin as my lips reattach themselves to the small slit occupying the communications bot's lower third of his face, "and I can help you with your little... 'problem'."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for there being practically no action in this chapter, but I needed to get this one out of the way before I get to any violence.**


	3. Nightmare

The pale blue hologram flickers to life as I get down on one knee and look at the floor. Before me is the holographic representation of General Grievous himself, my... Master. His once-white machinery looks a wee bit battle damaged, and his cape has holes burnt into it. Grievous obviously has just exited off the battlefield.

"Adreesk Stre, have you located the Jedi Temple?" the General's gruff voice inquires. "Or have you failed me, again?"

I gulp and stand. "No, Master. In fact, I am in the Temple as we speak. However, do not speak so loudly. I am supposed to be resting for a surprise attack tomorrow, and the the translator bot has high sensitivity to sound." My voice barely rasps out the quiet whisper.

Grievous nods and rubs his chin with his upper left hand; a habit that means he's pleased with what he has heard. "Do you know who the attack is aimed at?" the sudden lowness of his voice sounds almost like a siren's song.

"Yes, Master. The attack is actually aimed towards you."

"Then it appears I have the upper hand."

"May I recommend that you appear surprised to deflect the fact that you knew, Master?"

"You have learned much, my daughter. Continue with this plan of yours."

0o0o0o0o

**~After Battle~**

"How would Grievous know about the surprise attack on him today?" C-3PO asks as he tests out his new joints.

"There must be a spy of sorts, or something like that. You know that the creep will do anything and everything he can to gain the upper hand, right? Some people just can't be trusted," I say as I undo my black shoes and toss them onto the floor. Talking bad about the General makes bile rise up in my throat; I can taste it in my mouth.

"What about Master Obi-Wan? Do you think he could be a spy?"

"Never know. Anyone could be, even me."

"You should report this to the Council quickly."

"And you suggest this, why?"

"The quicker the spy is rooted out, the quicker the Republic can win the war."

"I see. Wait here, I'll be back shortly," I say to the golden droid as I speed out into the hall in nothing but my black robe, blue pants, and white socks.

0o0o0o0o

_"Des tro'p dy reni ky xu!" Chains rattle as a female voice screams in Soroteka._

_"Ah, yun T zask." A light voice replies._

_"Jedi," the female voice hisses. _

_"I should have known it was you, Stre. You never were the most trustworthy amongst our ranks," the Jedi laughs. "But you did help us find a flaw in our security systems. And for that, your execution will be swift and painless."_

_The female gasps. "E-execution?! The Jedi don't execute!"_

_"True, which is why a droid will be the one executing you. Oh, C-3PO! You do remember this bounty hunter, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Master Obi-Wan, I hate her with a passion," the distorted translator droid's voice whispers before revealing a syringe._

_"Wait! Don't do this! St-" the girl stops screaming as the syringe is pushed into her. Moments later, she dies in pure agony._

I gasp as I was in a cold sweat. I've never had such awful dreams before, but that doesn't phase me at all. What bothers me is the fact that I had such a nightmare, and it was a needle. Perhaps I'll do something in the future that will make me deserving of this fate. However, the dream did reveal something of truth in the lies I spun earlier.

Not everyone can be trusted, even those you believe are good.


	4. The Bomb

"'I now realise what my purpose is in this universe: to hunt down and destroy every Jedi I can possibly find. When I can get out of this cell, I will hunt them down. It doesn't matter what race they are, their gender, or even age. Kill. Them. All.' These are the kind of thoughts I've been having lately, Master. Is this a sign of insanity? What is wrong with me?!" I ask the General through a hologram.

Though he may be quite busy with being a high-ranking official in the Separatist army, my father always somehow finds time to speak with me about whatever. I find this as the most... comforting... aspect of Grievous.

Sure, I may be forbidden to say he is my father, or even call the General "Father", I'm proud to say he is. Yet, there are times where I wish I could just come out and admit Grievous is my dad. And other times where I wish he wasn't. Then perhaps the memories would go away.

0o0o0o0o

_~Flashback~_

_Blood. Everywhere. Blood, guts, bits of bone, all at the hands of a young female._

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Killll..."_

_One words spills out, and it's with a happy smile. The girl wipes her gory hands on the denim fabric of her pants; she doesn't consider the consequences of her actions._

_"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Killll..." she breathes through her beaming grin. "Until none remains."_

_She drops her blade and gasps. The smile quickly drips of her face and is quickly replaced with a horrified "O". _

_"What have I done?"_

_~End Flashback~_

0o0o0o0o

My thoughts are interrupted when the General speaks again.

"I believe you are one of the Split. Very few experience it in the universe, and those who live become high ranking officials." Grievous crosses all four arms behind his back and holds himself higher than a slouch for the first time.

"The Split?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"Yes. Anyway, that is not of importance. What is important is that you get out of there," Grievous hissed. "You're mission is complete, so there is no longer a need for you to stay. If you do so, you could be caught. Now we don't want that, Adreesk, do we?"

I shake my head. "No, Master, we do not."

"Good. I will have a ship prepared for you to come home in the morning. Sleep well, my daughter."

0o0o0o0o

"You're leaving?" C-3PO asked as he tightened a joint. "In the morning?"

I nod with a fake sense of sadness. "I've been called to Helixre, and their leader will be here to pick me up in the morning."

"Helixre?" the protocol droid questioned, "Where is that?"

"It's the star Soro revolved around. It's unknown to most world due to it's remoteness and the fact that it's inhabitants are hostile," I said. It's true, Helixre is very remote and it's inhabitants are hostile. What I didn't say is that my father is their leader.

"I see. Will you ever come back?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe I will."

That was possibly one of the biggest lies to ever go past my lips. I gave a false smile to reassure the bot as I secured a remote-controlled bomb to the bottom of the couch.

"Well, when you do, I'll be waiting for you."

"As will I, my love," the faux promise had barely left my mouth before I was cocking my blaster for a shot. One was left, and I rarely miss.

The last thing I heard was the unique noise of the ion beam, an explosion, and the ringing in my ears thereafter.


	5. Wake Up

_Kamino. The ocean world where the Republican army is practically grown from tubes._

_"Greetings, Miss Adreesk Stre. What are you doing here?" the male alien who oversaw the operation asked._

_"My ship crashed here, and I need help with repairs. Do you know of any mechanics on this planet that can repair a Raptor 475?" A reply while gesturing to my totalled space jet._

_"I'll have the mechanic crew on it right away," the alien said as he walked off._

_"Good," I whisper as I place a remote bomb on the wall next to the window. "And I hope you get done quickly."_

0o0o0o0o

"Stre. Stre. Adreesk? Adreesk? Adreesk Stre?!" the General said while standing over my face. "Are you awake?"

I pushed my self up with my lower arms and rubbed my head. "What happened? Did I complete my mission?"

"Yes you did; however, things did not go as planned. After you placed the bomb and was in the process of shooting, the vibrations made the bomb go off. We- **I**- almost lost you."

My heart skipped a beat. Things not going as planned? Sure things can go wrong, but not major things like this! "I see. Fretjax T jyynuz kerl e quevo." (Perhaps I should take a break.)

"Perhaps. You might need the break."

"What do you mean?"

"Look down."

I timidly pull the cover off of my lower half. The sight of my legs makes me shake. They've been replaced by 4 mechanical crab legs. "H-how?"

"Bits of glass, metal, and God-knows-what-else went in to deep for them to be removed. It was either remove your legs, or you being in a wheelchair."

"And I can't do my job if I'm in a wheelchair, right?"

"No, I knew you were to proud to be seen in a wheelchair. Is that correct?" Grievous looked me dead in the eye.

I quickly broke the eye contact. "Yes, Father."

The look on his face is of pure shock. "No one's called me that in a long time."

A grin creeps onto my face before I leap onto him and pull the General into a bear hug. "Because no one had the guts to tell you... Literally!"

The cyborg droid commander remains frozen before wrapping his arms around me. "I want to tell you something. It's really important."

"What is it?"

"Wake up."

**AN: Duhn, duhn, duuuuhnnnn! Cliffhanger! Haha, I'm cruel. XD**


End file.
